gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
COG Armor
Coalition Armor is multiple types of body armor that is worn by soldiers of Coalition of Ordered Governments. It is made up of a titanium alloy that is found on the Planet of Sera. Common features between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "Seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are lights that are on certain areas of the armor that were originally intended for protection from the UV phobic Kryll. But since the lights were such an obvious failure, they now act as a basic flashlight for the area in the immediate vicinity of the Gear, and as a way to spot other gears in the darkness. All Purpose Armor (AP-Armor) The Most Common Armor in the game, the AP, or All Purpose Armor, is the standard infantry armor. It is a light blue shade with a black Crimson Omen between the armor seals on the front. On the back of the suit is an attachment, that resembles a pack, which allows Gears to hold weapons onto their backs. The AP armor also has several variants of Helmets. The helmets have air filtration systems and built in radios. They have a blue glow around the eyes. This is most likely not night vision, and the reason for the glow is unknown. The standard helmet narrows the field of vision making it harder to spot snipers. The armor provides medium protection against damage, but will easily be defeated if directly hit by weapons such as the Hammerburst. The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the legs, because when shooting out of cover the upper body is much more vulnerable. The AP also comes in a grey variant that is worn by medics, indicating that they are not directly involved with Combat. The AP Armor is also worn by various Gears that are seen throughout the first and second games. In Gears of War, it is seen on all the Gears that are found dead in the streets of Empyra. In Gears of War 2, it is worn by Squads fighting in the Hollow, such as Alpha and Omega, and can be seen in the cut scène before the Assault on Landown. Characters that Wear the AP Armor: * Lt. Minh Young Kim, Delta I * Pvt. Anthony Carmine, Delta I * Pvt. Benjamin Carmine, Delta II * RDS. Gyules, Alpha I * Corp. Damon Baird, Alpha I * Corp. Jace, Alpha, VII Recon and Report Armor (RR-Armor) The RR, or Recon and Report Armor, is a lighter variant of the AP Armor. It is used by snipers and scouts. This armor is more sparse, and shows patches of clothing showing through, and is highly customisable. The Armor was specifically created to make Dom look only slightly less Bulky then Marcus, and has a Flashlight and Knife attachment on the Front. If you look closely, it is the same Armor that is worn by Cole, although Cole has a different color, or perhaps material altogether, and is custom to hold the Resonator. The Standard version is seen being worn by a gear left standing right after Marcus decides to train Ben Carmine, and is seen marching past the camera in the opening seen. Characters that wear the RR Armor: * Cpl. Dominic Santiago * Pvt. Augustus "Cole Train" Cole * Medical Gear Other Unknown type of armor This armor is worn both by Marcus Fenix and Victor Hoffman. It is grey, exceptionally bulky and has a sort of hunch backed sort of look. This armor may be an older variant, dating back to the Pendulum Wars. In the opening cut scène for Gears of War 2, the Gears fighting do not wear this type of armor, suggesting that it is not a common type of armor. However, looking the extra large glowing straps along the shoulders, it may also be that Marcus Fenix and Victor Hoffman have a sort of back pack attachment to the standard AP armor which gives it that bulky, hunchback appearance. Category:COG